bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
BitF City Television: Series 6
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its sixth series, containing episodes from Episode 251 to Episode 300. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. List of Episodes in Series 6 Episode 251: "Space Case" Fauna decides to practice up on other aspects of her illusions, such as replicating smells and textures more accurately. What she winds up doing is creating another world. What will become of this bizarre new land? *Short: Manty and Flora decide to see who's the fastest in the city. Mass havoc is unleashed as the two tear up the town in order to win. Episode 252: "Always" The town gets hooked on a game called "Cyborg Narwhal Invasion". Uh oh. *Short: "Manty's Ratata" Manty gets a Ratata. Episode 253: "Global Warming" Raizo and Manty unintentionally warm the sun by 0.005 degrees Fahrenheit (Don't ask) which causes the weather freaks to go wild on the city. *Short: "Animal Wrongs" A PETA-like group tries to take Manty away from Jay. ~ Jay: "Wh-HE'S NOT MY PET! HE'S JUST SOME TALKING INSECT DUMBASS WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE MY FRIEND! Animal Rights Guy: ...Talking? - Everyone turns to Manty - Manty: Chirp. Episode 254: "The Q is Silent" Manty enters a spelling bee. ~ Announcer: Your word is... Go. Manty: Go... G-A-U-X. Go. *No Short Episode 255: "Psycho Filler" Lune has a filler episode starring him, Harrow, Jay, and Raizo. ~ Raizo: *Drunk* So... what do we do in... hic... a filler. Lune: This. *Throws a giant hippopotamas at Raizo.* *No Short Episode 256 "That's Just Gross" The lab is full of experiments, so the Prof. empties some waste into the river that leads into the city. Mutations abound. *Short: "Hobo Power" The hobo gets mutated into a super hero. Episode 257: "Apocalypse Some Unconfirmed Time in the Far Future" A meteor is headed towards the city... It will demolish the entire city if it isn't stopped! Unfortunately, with the intelligence of the 3 Professors, King Deevil, Ezekiel Edgegray, and the Cree together, they can't divert the path... They decide to throw a big end of the world party, so to speak. After the party ends... Just before the meteor enters the atmosphere... Another meteor flies into it and they're both demolished, saving the world... That's cool and all, but now there's so much trash around from the party...! *Short: "Super awesome attack" Raizo learned a devastating new spell he wants to show off, but nobody's interested. Episode 258: "The Big Leave" Simply put, Manty and Jay leave the town. Forever. Sinnet and Elbat panic, while nobody else seem to care. *Short: A Where Are They Now? montage of Manty and Jay. Episode 259: "A Deevil's Day Afternoon" Once King Deevil finds that he is missing any archenemies to fight, he becomes a fat lazy slob who does nothing but eat onions and hit on woman. S.L.U.G. decides to set up a game show to decide who would be a good archenemy for Deevil. Many people enter, either by their own free will, or by being lured into the show, with S.L.U.G. acting as host, judge, and executioner. *Short: "What's in a Name?" The Professor attempts to teach the citizens how to pronounce his name. Episode 260: "Fanterra's Finale" A dangerous villain from Fanterra who has shown up in the past, named Daiyu, appears and uses his supernatural persuasion to get everyone to fight each other. Roboguy, Crafty, Sinnet and Elbat are the only ones not persuaded. They essentially need to exhaust their allies to snap them out of it. (Murasashi is a separate case, however; she is persuaded to contemplate suicide, but Sinnet, Roboguy, and Erin (Murasashi's trainee who came to the city because Murasashi was training her) cheer her up) After most of the city is returned to normal, they go after Daiyu and chase him back into Fanterra. Sasaru, Morty Mole (if he qualifies as a city member...), RacWade and Analaya(wut) are essentially hopeless boss fights, for different reasons. (Sasaru is too proud to give in, Morty Mole is too violently minded, RacWade; ironically; because he's so strong willed, and Analaya for a different reason; she's essentially on a highly toxic psychopathic rampage like the time her familiar was killed) After Daiyu is chased off, the "hopeless bosses" calm down. *Short: "Phone Call" Murasashi tries to reach Jay over his cell phone. Episode 261: "261" Original name, huh? Well, this is a "Where Are They Now?" episode for Manty and Jay and the other Trigloians. Manty and Jay have gotten a job reviewing bad video games, Sinnet and Elbat decided to escape, and end up on the same island as Manty and Jay. The Basement Monster is living in Manty and Jay's cellar, renamed the Cellar Creep, and is serving as a pet of some sorts. S.L.U.G lives next door to Manty and Jay, and.... hard to explain, but is the leader of an underground craps league, in which the Cellar Creep and Jay join. Deevil, avoiding the oncoming apocalypse, decides to move to Minnesota and live his life owning a Krispy Kreme. (His onion flavored donuts actually went very well) Glargreg moves to Earth and is now directs toothpaste commercials, Jims is working as a clerk in a Wal-Mart in South Dakota, and Truman becomes the president of Bolivia. Goronzar has gone feral, Magmapolis melts, Deevil's Castle falls, and Scott takes over Deevilopolis Ruins and becomes an evil overlord. Overall, the Trigloians are doing well without the city. *No Short Episode 262: "The Pros vs the Cons" The convicts escape from Darky's Jail, and Darky, Roboguy, Lune, and a few other citizens have to beat them in a fair soccer match. ~ Lune: This episode's name is a REALLY bad pun. Roboguy: What. *No Short Episode 263: "CSI BitF City" Parodies abound. Of cop shows. With the main characters, Rac, Darky, Kiwi, Crafty, and because nobody else volunteered, Avlana. They'll solve some crime. A murder, let's say. ~ Suspect: I needed to hide the body! I owed him! Kiwi: Well, *takes off sunglasses* now you owe time. Roboguy: *In the background* Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh! *No Short Episode 264: "Baby Daze?" Looks like somebody's gonna have a baby, and the lucky mother is.... wait... Crafty? Could this be some sinister plot? Or this just some disturbing prank? ~ Crafty: What... how... I mean I... Roboguy: Yeah I mean, I thought I'd be the pregnant one here. *Short: Ralph goes clothes shopping. And then the world nearly ends. Episode 265: "Stone Eyed Glares" The inhabitants of the city are all slowly turning to stone, one by one. As the gang is being petrified, it's up to Xavier to come up with a remedy, before he too is solidified. *Short: "Young Again" Roboguy challenges Gaizo to an obstacle course on a nearby playground. Episode 266: "Street Repairs" All of the streets and sidewalks of BifF City are being torn up and repaved by a generous company. What will our heros do without the use of the roads? *Short: "Hidden Fun" Someone sets up a hidden camera in the living quarters of Crafty and Roboguy. Come see what our two favorite robots really do all day! Episode 267: "You is what you am" It's Halloween and everybody's dressing up. Disgusted with the ritual that is Halloween (and I think he's just plain bored I dunno), Cale summons a witch, who turns the citizens into whatever they are wearing. Now they've got to reverse this spell, and beat that witch. *Short: Roboguy opens a haunted house on whatever abandoned part of Triglo we can use. Episode 268: "Playwrongs" Roboguy tries to organize a play for the city. This goes about as well as you'd expect and to make matters worse, he's landed himself into trouble with the owner of the theater. Naturally, it's up to the others to get him out of trouble. *Short: Tired of dealing with the constant threats to the city, Crafty decides to head to Fauna's world (with Roboguy tagging along, much to his chagrin). Episode 269: "One Thing Leads to Another" It's the most unfortunate thing. A member of the city comes out of a shop with a box of 'Fragile Goods' when he trips over a crack in the pavement. The box flies through the air and hits another member of the city, of course, carrying an explosive box of goods. His box goes flying through the air and detonates right in the middle of rush hour. This causes a big commotion. Our heroes try to calm the situation, but a number of similar situations occur. Can this problem be solved in a civil way? *Short: "Narrations" A few of the city villains gather on top of a building and start narrating the outburst of accidents below, in sports announcer form. Episode 270: "Lose the Stuffing" This episode takes place after Shnookums has attempted a robbery and was easily defeated by the heros of the City. Shnookums is rather beat up and wandering the back alleys when he happens upon Cale. The fight, and the commotion draws the attention of none other than the Cree. When Cale pulls his soul-stealing gourd and attempts to use it on Shnookums, Cree intervenes, and after a confusing and brief scuffle, the end result appears to be that the Cree has been trapped within the gourd, which was then swallowed by Shnookums. Amazingly, this bizarre happening has given Shnookums the ability to absorb others and then use their abilities for his own nefarious purposes. And his first nefarious plan? Revenge. *Short: "SCIENCE" Xavier and Iramo attempt to teach the viewers about SCIENCE, but they keep getting in each others way. ~ Xavier: Welcome to our show kids! Iramo: It's time to learn about the greatness of SCIENCE and what it can do for yo- Xavier:*shoves Iramo out of the way* Let's start with an experiment, shall we? *Camera pans to balloon* Here we have a simple balloon, floating in the- Iramo:*pushes Xavier off-camera* Simple, right? Here's how it works. The stuff in the balloon- *Xavier cuts into the sentence* Helium, a gas, 2nd element on the periodic table o- *Iramo cuts back in* -is lighter than the surrounding ai- *Xavier cuts in* Also known as Oxygen- Oxygen is the 8th element for th- *Iramo shoves Xavier into a closet* Episode 271: "Da Da Da Duuuuh!!" Mysterious chests appear all over the City. Opening any one of them causes a fanfare to be played. However, inside the chests are increasingly powerful weapons. Roboguy gets a slingshot, Avlana gets a bomb bag, the Cree gets a boomerang, and Shadow Notar gets a biggoron sword. *Short: Roboguy organizes a Rock-Paper-Scissors tournament in the city. No one shows up, though. Episode 272: "Sandstorm 1" So much sand ... The BitF City has been experiencing some major sand issues lately. Because of the west side lacking defenses, the winds from the west bring in sand. And it's been really windy lately. The heroes decide to build a make-shift wall on the west side to block the winds and then come back the next day to make a more permanent wall. But come the next day ... The wall is gone. Gaizo, Professor SSBBrawler, and Poppy decide to chance the oncoming sandstorm to find what the heck is causing so much wind. *Short: "Midday Break" The directors for a popular TV show, BitF City: Here and Now, take a break from filming and have lunch on the set. Unfortunately, they leave the camera on while they're having lunch. See what they really think about the TV show. Episode 273: "Sandstorm 2: Quicksand" So much sand ... The Professor, Gaizo, and Poppy had left to find the cause of the wind that pelted the city from the west side. That was two weeks ago. The remaining heroes have tried to make systems to vent the sand away from the city, but nothing has worked. The heroes wish now that they hadn't send the Professor and his genius away to find the source of the wind. The smaller group of heroes huddle and decide to send another group out. With words of goodbye and good luck, Boom, Notar, and Scott head for the unknowns in the desert, hoping to at least find the first party. After they leave, it starts to rain in the city, while there's still a sandstorm. The city turns into a big quicksand pot for the rest of the day, making it very miserable. *Short: "Interview #1: Manty" The directors of the show do a quick interview with Manty, the real person. What is his opinion of the show and of the city? Episode 274: "Sandstorm 3: Who's Next?" So much sand ... It has been another few weeks since the second search party of Boom, Notar, and Scott went to look for the first party of The Professor, Gaizo, and Poppy. The city desperately needs this storm to stop. Xavier offers himself to go alone, but the other heroes decide to wait another while. They don't want all of their heroes to go out and never come back. And so, the onslaught continues. For the rest of the episode, the camera follows a few people to see how they are working around the storm. *Short: "Interview #2: PokeMarioGuy" The directors hunt down PokeMarioGuy and question him about the show. His answers may surprise you! Episode 275: "Sandstorm 4: The End" The storm rages on. On the horizon, a sand twister can be seen. With the recent departure of Xavier, the town has been crippled and is now without defenses. Everyone braces for the worst. But, right when the storm hits, Vena wakes up. She quickly goes to the window to find that there is no sand. She had dreamed the whole thing. Relieved, she goes back to a peaceful sleep. Was it all just a dream? *Short: "Interview #3: Pikanator" The directors corner Pikanator and ask him about his thoughts on the future of the city. Episode 276: "Debatecles" Scott and Ralph happen to run into each other on a normal day in the city, and surprisingly, they get along very well. Over some cups of coffee, the two start a debate. Scott tries to convince Ralph that kindness and goodness are better, while Ralph tries to have Scott see that wickedness is more fun (without using his mind powers). *Short: "Interview #4: Curus/L-u-MP/Thousand Island Sausage" The directors get a moment to speak to the lady of the group about the more memorable moments of the City. Episode 277: "A Stupid Insect Episode" An accident in the lab causes everyone to be turned into insects/arachnids. Multiple incidents occur, including Scott falling in love with insect Poppy, much to Notar's annoyance, Ralph generally being creepyer than usual and Roboguy pretending to be Spiderman. *Short: "Two Kitchen Appliances and a Baby" Sinnet tries toasting something in Elbat, and....a little baby toast person pops out. They take care of it, giving it love....until a very hungry Ralph eats it. NOOOOOOOOOO Episode 278: "Demolitageddon I" The world is ending. The universe is folding in on itself. Everything and everyone will be crushed, pulverized into nothing in a matter of days, no matter which dimension they come from. Several characters have flashbacks to their favorite moments, while other remember what caused this disaster in the first place. The world is ending. And it's all Blade's fault. That's what you get when you accidentally possess the entire universe at once. *Short: "Interview #5: MooseFondue" The directors run into MooseFondue and ask him of his opinions on the roles that some characters have fallen into. Episode 279: "Demolitageddon II" Some people attempt to make the most of their final hours, such as Ralph, Poppy, and Deevil. Others try to pool their efforts and find a solution to end this disaster. Xavier suggests making an invention that will once again spread Blade over the universe and stop it from crumbling in on itself, but Gaizo immediately rejects it. Before long, the entire city is in chaos, and the citizens have taken sides and are fighting each other. But they're just wasting time... *Short: Interview #6: SwerveStar: The directors meet up with SwerveStar. And end up getting punched in the face. Episode 280: "Demolitageddon III" The town is rampant with riots, buildings are bursting into flames, and the edges of the universe are still closing into to envelop itself. Despite Gaizo and some other's best efforts, Professor SSBBrawler has managed to capture Blade. He, Xavier, and a small party of others have constructed the device to spread Blade across the universe. Gaizo pummels uselessly against the laboratory doors. Notar and Poppy make out. Ralph is . . . Wait, what is Ralph doing? The universe was not destroying itself. Blade never possessed all things at once. No one has a clue as to how things were fixed. People apologize, sanity is restored. But for some, insanity is sane. Isn't that right, Ralph? Hahaha... *Short: "Interview #7: SSBBrawler" The questioning crew tries to ask SSBBrawler some questions, but is sent on a wild goose chase through the lab. Episode 281: *insert title here* Due to lack of preparation, the set for the newest episode of the TV show is unfinished. Therefore they have to use the actual buildings to shoot the episode. And boy, does it show. *Short: "Interview #8: Animaster" The directors manage to track down the elusive Animaster and ask him about his characters for a bit. Episode 282: "The Christmas Tri-Fecta" Three times the Christmas tales, three times the reading about tales! 1- The guardian beast attempts to understand the whole Christmas deal, doing so by watching a young orphan child's Christmas day. Looks like there's more to the holidays than just presents and trees. 2- Poppy attempts to get Notar under the mistletoe before Christmas Day is up. Unfortunately, he seems unusually shy about it. It's a mad dash for romance before the sun sets. 3- Roboguy attempts to hold a city-wide Secret Santa, but things go wrong when he manages to lose the presents. Will he be scorned, or will his friends look beyond his mistake with smiles? *Short:"CrismeSs Wuz steald" Crismess wuz steald by Mstr bruns so Sherlok n Ben n Wallis go kil him Episode 283: "The Eight Craziest Nights" Scott decides to hold small get-togethers on each of the eight nights of Hanukkah, in an attempt to socialize and teach others about the holiday. The first few nights are really kind of lame, but people start hearing that he's giving out free food, and suddenly things get wild. Each night, the parties get crazier and crazier. It's up to Scott to calm the party-goers and teach them the true meaning of Hanukkah. *Short: "Team Cooperation" The directors gather everyone in a single room and trap them all there so that there is no escape. Their reason? They want to speak about the future of the city with everyone. Episode 284: "Very Un-Wacky Races" Simply put, a Wacky Races episode. Everyone signs up for a wacky race around Moximer Island. The racers are as follows: Deevil and S.L.U.G in the Homicidal Machine (They turn out winning in the end somehow) Roboguy and Crafty in the Imaginemobile (They summon absolutely pathetic Manty, Scott and Jay in the Fearsome Threesome (They end up in last place because Jay, the driver, is too distracted from Manty chuckling about threesomes) The Professor and Notar in the Inator3000 (a car that spews out faulty inventions) Every one of Swerve's characters in the Sinkmobile (They end up second, even though their car is the slowest because of all the weight) *No Short Episode 285: "BitF City Christmas Tale" *LONG* ~By Swerve ‘Twas the night before Christmas and… Wait, that’s not right… ‘Twas a week until Christmas, and as you can see, BitF City was filled up with glee… Or something, I don’t know. Everyone was cheerfully preparing for Christmas to come, for the most part. The HP Bar was decked out in Red and Green streamers, with the workers joyfully working inside. Avlana happily flitted around in the snow, helping people put up lights. Murasashi and Miashi were walking around, playing Christmas Carols for all to hear. -PRESUMABLY, IF THIS WAS A MOVIE, THIS IS WHERE THE OPENING CREDITS START- Miashi: *playing “Dreaming of a White Christmas” on the cello* Murasashi: I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… Just like the ones I used to know… Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow… I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… With every Christmas card I write… May your days be merry and bright… And may all your Christmases be white… I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… With every Christmas card I write… May your days be merry and bright… And may all your Christmases be white… -PRESUMABLY, IF THIS WAS A MOVIE, THIS IS WHERE THE OPENING CREDITS END- The Professor: Ugh, I hate Christmas Carols. Swerve: Tell me about it. The Professor: So, where is the rest of Team Swerve? Swerve: Helping to decorate the rest of the Lab. MEANWHILE… Diamond: YAY! CHRISTMAS! YAY! CHRISTMAS! Ninko: Hey, Mimik, can you lend me a hand with this tree?... Mimik? *looks at Anom* Anom: *licking a lollipop, points towards Mimik* Mimik: *snoring* Angela: *facepalms* BACK TO SWERVE AND PROFFY. The Professor: Right, sure… Notar: Where am I supposed to put this wreath thing? The Professor: Hang it on the window. Notar: Ah, right… *carefully hangs up the wreath* It’s Christmas, huh? I wish I understood all these traditions. Swerve: You’re only Kalfonian, Notar. You can only do so much at once. That is, EVERYONE has their limits, and can… Uh, yeah. Notar: …Uh, sure… I think that’s the last wreath. The Professor: All right, I’ll call you if I need you. Notar: Right, see ya. *walks out of the room* Poppy: Oh, Notar! Hi! Notar: Oh, hey, Poppy… Poppy: Isn’t Christmas just so fun? Well, when you’re not running around, getting gifts… You done shopping yet? Notar: Yeah. Poppy: Oh, cool! See you under the Mistletoe! *walks off* Notar: Heh, yeah, Missiles… Wait… What? Kukaki: Something wrong, hon? Notar: *flinches back* Ugh! Uh… Kukaki: …Right, that. Later, sweetie. Notar: Wait, Kukaki… What’s a… Miss… Missile-ey toe? Kukaki: Oh, a Mistletoe? Notar: Yeah, that’s what Poppy said, I think. Kukaki: Mmm~, sounds fun. A mistletoe is a plant people hang from the ceiling, see? *moves closer* And when a pair of people is underneath one, they have to kiss~. Notar: Wh-what? Kukaki: *steps back* It’s pretty simple, loverboy. Poppy’s pretty much coming on to you. Notar: Whoa… But… Why? Kukaki: Aw, ‘cause she loves you, darlin’! Notar: No, why do people kiss under the mistletoe? Kukaki: Oh, that’s easy, sweetie. It’s because… Wait… Hm, why do they? Notar: You don’t know? Kukaki: It’s a tradition. I always just followed it. I never questioned it, but you’ve got me curious… I’ll look it up. *winks* See ya, handsome. *walks off* Notar: *shivers*… Hmm… I want to figure this out… It doesn’t make sense. *walks off* Roboguy: *walks by* HEY NOTAR! Notar: Hi, Roboguy. *walks away* Roboguy: Lessee, I’ve got presents for almost everyone… Now, I only have one present left to get… And it’s… For… *examines list* Crafty! Hah! That’ll be easy! I’ll get him… Um… Uh… Wait a minute. What DOES he want? *pulls out a cell phone* I’ll ask him! *calls Crafty* Crafty: *somewhere else, phone rings* Huh? *opens phone* Hello? Roboguy: Crafty, where are you? Crafty: Christmas shopping. Roboguy: Cool! Listen, I need to ask you… Crafty: I’m shopping for you. I can’t talk right now. Roboguy: …Uh, wow… Crafty: Good bye. *hangs up* Roboguy: *hangs up* …Uh oh… Dang, I need to find out what to get…! I know! I’ll ask Gaizo! He knows us well! *runs out of the lab, runs past an alley, where Ralph and Somu are* Ralph: This Christmas… Bah. It’s just random commercialism. Somu: Yeah, I guess… But the women seem to like it. Ralph: Yeah, sure, whatever. Somu: I’m gonna go out. Ralph: Go out and what? Somu: I’m gonna get a girl for Christmas! Ralph: …Yeah, sure! Go ahead! I’m sure it’ll work well! Somu: Awesome! You gonna be my wingman? Ralph: Oh, no! You’d be better off on your own, you handsome devil, you! Somu: You’re right! Wish me luck! *runs off* Ralph: …Now all I need’s popcorn. BACK TO NOTAR. Notar: …It doesn’t make sense… Why would a plant signal such a reaction?... What the heck does it even look like? Gaizo: Something wrong? Notar: Hey, Gaizo. Any idea what a mistletoe looks like? Gaizo: *points into a store window, at a mistletoe* Like that. Notar: Oh, I guess it doesn’t get any more specific than that… Blade: And it’s actually just “mistletoe”, not “a mistletoe”. Don’t ask me why. Notar: Whatever. So, any idea why people kiss when they stand under one? Gaizo: I dunno. Notar: Figures. *walks off* Gaizo: What’s got him in a bunch? Blade: Maybe something with his girlfriend? Gaizo: Maybe. Roboguy: GAIZOOOOOOOOOO! Gaizo: Huh? Roboguy? Roboguy: Do you know what Crafty would like for Christmas? Gaizo: Uh… I got him this book… Roboguy: BRILLIANT! I’ll get him a book! *dashes to a bookstore like only a Roboguy can* OHBOY OHBOY OHBOY! Store Clerk Man: Can I help you? Roboguy: I’ve got it I’ve got it! *browses books* Hmmm… Hmmmmmmmm… HMMMMMMMMMM… AGSGHDGSSFH AGH! WHAT KINDS OF BOOKS DOES HE LIKE!?! I DUNNO!!! *zooms out of the store* Store Clerk Man: Thank you, have a nice day. Gaizo: *sees Roboguy running towards him* HE’S COMING BACK, AND I DON’T THINK HE’S STOPPING! *braces self* Roboguy: *stops directly in front of Gaizo* Gaizo: Oh, that works… Roboguy: WHAT BOOK DID YOU GET HIM!?! Gaizo: I got him this. *holds up a book* It’s called “Murdered Vacation”. It’s a Murder Mystery Novel. Roboguy: BRILLIANT! Thanks, Gaizer! *dashes back into bookstore* Store Clerk Man: Can I help you? Roboguy: Where’s the Mystery Section? Store Clerk Man: Over there. Roboguy: *goes to the Mystery Section, begins checking out books* Hmm… This one looks good. “Black Mansion”. I’ll take it! Store Clerk Man: 5 dollars, please. Roboguy: *hands over cash* Here you go, sir! Goodbye! *leaves* Store Clerk Man: Thank you, have a nice day. Roboguy: YAAAAAAAAAY! ELSEWHERE… Gaizo: Lots of weird happenings today… Somu: *walking by* Gotta find a girl, gotta find a girl, gotta find a girl, gotta find a girl… Gaizo: …What the heck was that? Ralph: *sneaking after him* Eehehehehe! This will certainly be a fun Chris-a-mas! Avlana: *passing by* It’s “Christmas”. Ralph: WHATEVER!!! Somu: Huh? *catches sight of Illia and Jocelyn* Hello! *walks towards them* Illia: But I’ve gotta say, I like the clams the best. Somu: He-llo, ladies… Illia: Hi? Jocelyn: Is this the fish guy? Somu: Huh? Jocelyn: Nothing, sorry, that was impolite. Somu: So, how would one of you lucky little demons like a handsome aquatic ordinare to accompany you this lovely winter day? Jocelyn: …Is he hitting on us? Illia: Yup. Jocelyn: Sorry, we’ve already got a date. Illia: …We do? Jocelyn: Yeah. Eachother. Illia: …I’m your date? Jocelyn: Yup. Illia: When did this happen? Jocelyn: Wait, you’re not my date? Illia: I’m straight. Jocelyn: But I thought- Somu: AAAAAAGH! CURSE SWERVESTAR’S CHARACTERS’ HABIT OF CREATING CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT BY MAKING HIS CHARACTERSHAVE OVERLY LONG BUT SIMPLIFIED CONVERSATIONS WITH EACHOTHER! *walks off* Jocelyn: …That guy just DEMOLISHED the fourth wall… Illia: Totally… Jocelyn: …Okay seriously, I thought we were BOTH bi. Illia: I’M STRAIGHT. BACK TO NOTAR YAY. Notar: Hmmm… Maybe I should ask someone from Fanterra, who knows a lot about love. Marissa: *snaps gum* I fit those requirements. Notar: …You do? Marissa: Yeah. Do I not look like one? *blows a bubble* Notar: To be honest, you look kind of like a pretty but airheaded girl who invests all her time with unimportant stuff. Marissa: *inhales bubble* Bubblegum IS important, and I’m not airheaded… Usually. Notar: Yup, you’re DEFINITELY one of Swerve’s. Marissa: One of Swerve’s what? Notar: One of Swerve’s friends. Marissa: Oh… Yeah, I am. Notar: So, maybe you can answer my question… Marissa: *snaps gum* Which is? Notar: Why do people kiss under the mistletoe? Marissa: Huh, that’s a stumper… I dunno… Notar: Darn it. Marissa: You know what? I’d say go ask Valencia. She’s a spirit of Valentine’s Day, but she’d probably know more than me. Notar: Oh, that woman… Jeez, I know the one. *walks off* Marissa: *waves goodbye while blowing a bubble* BACK WITH ROBOGUY… Roboguy: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY CRAFTY! Crafty: Oh, hi. *reading a book* Roboguy: I got my gift for you today! Crafty: Really? …Well, thanks. Roboguy: Yup! I bet you lov-ovovovovvovoovvvovovovovovovo… Zoom in of Crafty’s book reveals it is “Black Mansion”! Roboguy: Lololololololo-LOVE IT!!! Crafty: Eh, cool. Roboguy: KTHXBYE! *dashes off to go back to the bookstore* Crafty: …Right… BACK WITH SOMU… Somu: Maybe someone more mature than those Succubi… Valencia: Hmm… Perhaps I’ll get another storybook for Analaya… Somu: Oh, he-llooooo nurse. Valencia: Wha? Nurse? I AM good with healing magic, but… Somu: You’re a lucky lady. You’re gonna be able to spend the next few days, including Christmas, with me. Valencia: Hmm? Actually, I’ve got a child to take care of. I’m busy. Somu: Well, how old is she? Is she attractive? Valencia: She’s eleven… Technically, she’s not my child, but she doesn’t have a mother, so… Somu: So, how about you let her find someone else to play with, so we can… Get to know eachother… Valencia: …No. Somu: What? Why? Valencia: Because I would go out with a lot of people… But none of them are fish. I’m sorry, but I really don’t think I and a fish guy would really click… Somu: Fine, be that way. *walks off* Valencia: Hmmm… I feel kind of mean… Ah, well, I’ll probably never see him again. Sahagins are pretty rare around these parts. Somu: I’M NOT A SAHAGIN I AM A DEMON. Valencia: …Huh? Notar: Hey, Valencia. Valencia: Oh, hi, Notar. How is everything? Notar: I need your advice. Valencia: Oh… You do? Notar: Yeah… Why do people kiss under the mistletoe? Valencia: Oh… Well, it used to be a significant event in the past. People used to believe it would bring good luck, or guarantee a marriage would last. Notar: What about now? Valencia: …Well, because it’s fun. It can be pretty nice to get a kiss from that special someone. Or if you’re a bystander, a good crack pairing generator! Notar: So… It’s just for fun? Valencia: Mmhm. As is everything else Christmas related. Notar: …Hmm… I think I get it now…! Roboguy: HI NOTAR BYE NOTAR *zooms into the nearby bookstore* Store Clerk Man: Can I help you? Roboguy: Can I exchange this book? Store Clerk Man: What for? Roboguy: Another Murder Mystery Book. One that Crafty doesn’t have yet so I can give it to him! Store Clerk Man: Well, there is this new one… Roboguy: New? I’ll take it! Store Clerk Man: Here you go. Roboguy: Thank you! *leaves* Store Clerk Man: Thank you, have a nice day. WITH SOMU, NOT TOO FAR AWAY… Somu: Jeez Louise… What’s a dude gotta do to find a girl?... Maybe… Maybe there’s a girl out there who’s fishy, like me… Perhaps… Perhaps there IS a girl that’d like me, even though I’m slimy, and aquatic, and I have gills… And fits my exquisite tastes… Maybe a Mermaid or something? ???: Call for a mermaid? Somu: Huh!?! *whirls around* WHOA!!! Y-YOU’RE A MERMAID? YOU’RE HOT! ???: I’m close enough. I’m half Sea Siren, half Succubus. The name’s Soprania. I just wandered in since I saw Illia and Jocelyn coming in, and thought there was something going on. I move pretty well on the land, since I’ve got these Succubus wings. Somu: I’m Somu. Soprania: I’ve gotta say, you’re cute for a Sahagin… Somu: I’m not a Sahagin. Soprania: Oh? Then what are you? Somu: I’m a loooove machine. Soprania: Nice… Glad to meet ya. Ralph: *has been stalking Somu this whole time* Wow. I’m rather surprised… LATER, BACK AT THE LAB… Poppy: Well, today was a lot of fun! Marissa: Yeah, it was. *snaps gum* We got to decorate the city! Notar: Poppy! I get it! Poppy: Get what? Notar: The whole mistletoe thing! It’s just something people to because they love eachother, right? Poppy: …Well, yeah. Marissa: *twirling her hair* I guess you found Val okay? Notar: Uh, yeah… Poppy: Hee hee! You went to Val to ask about the mistletoe? That’s kind of funny, actually… Notar: Well, it’s because I don’t get your planet’s traditions… Poppy: By the way… *approaches Notar* If you look over the doorway… Notar: Wait, what? *looks up, sees mistletoe* Poppy: *kisses Notar passionately* Notar: …W-Wow… Poppy: Told you I’d see you under the mistletoe, honey… Anyway, I’m going to the cafeteria. Care to join me, loverboy? Notar: Uh, sure… *follows Poppy* Roboguy: *runs in* HEY CRAFTY! Crafty: Huh? Roboguy: I GOT A GIFT FOR YA! Crafty: But I thought you already did. Roboguy: BUT THAT ONE WAS A DOUBLE! THIS ONE’S NEW FROM THE STORE! BUT I CAN’T TELL YOU WHAT IT IS, YET, UNTIL CHRISTMAS! KAY BYE! Crafty: Huh… Wonder what he meant… *continues reading Black Mansion* Somu: Heh heh… Hey, I wonder if we can get a bite to eat here… Soprania: Maybe. Somu: Hey, how come you’re moving so easily without flying if you’re a Sea Siren? Soprania: I’m moving like a snake. I learned from a Merman named Yumisuke. Somu: Cool… So, let’s see… There’s a cafeteria here. Cool. Soprania: Shall we, handsome? Somu: Do let’s. Then maybe we can get a nice hotel room? Soprania: Sure, handsome… *the pair moves into the cafeteria, where Swerve, the Professor, Notar and Poppy are* Notar: Huh? Poppy: Soprania? It really is anything that moves with her, isn’t it? Soprania: I heard that. And it’s not EVERYTHING. The dude’s part fish, I’m part fish, we relate. Poppy: Riiiiight… Somu: …Cool. Miashi: *walks in with Murasashi* Hey hey! How’s everything going? Notar: Pretty well, I guess. Roboguy: *walks in* Awesome! Somu: Great! Miashi: Cool! Everyone’s having a Merry Christmas! Murasashi: Should we start? Miashi: A-Ok! *starts playing the base* Murasashi: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bell swing and jingle- Swerve and the Prof: FSJAL MORE CHRISTMAS CAROLS. *both flee the room* Miashi and Murasashi: O_O END LOL -IF THIS WAS AN ANIMATED MOVIE, MIASHI AND MURASASHI WOULD PLAY JINGLE BELL ROCK DURING THE CREDITS- *Short: Fauna and Flora try to covertly get presents for eachother and try to hide them from eachother. Episode 286: "Christmas Hangover" Everyone in the city is sad to see Christmas go, but the spirit of Christmas is not lost. I mean, look at the presents everyone got! The whole show is an hour long and goes around to every character, seeing what everyone got and what they are thankful for. *Short: "Christmas bash" Every villain, old or new, goes to Deevil's castle to celebrate. It's one big party. The short is about 15 minutes and shows the mayhem at this villain party. Episode 287: "Ralph Gets Bored Pt. 1" One day Ralph got well, bored. So he decided to make a little bet with the Cree. Gather some of the heroes and villains of the city, close them off in a seperate dimension consisting of a random variety of terrain, and see who would win. Heroes or villains? Heroes searched for a way to escape without just mindlessly fighting, and villains go on with their own plans. Each hero eventually confronts their respective villain, and ends in victory. However it's not over yet. *No Short Episode 288: "Ralph Gets Bored Pt. 2" Despite their defeat, the villains keep on persisting. They engage their heroic enemies once more but it ends in the villains' defeat. The heroes are coming oh so much closer to escaping. Ralph, not one to lose a bet, steps in to take care of the heroes himself. The heroes win, get home, etc etc. *No Short Episode 289: "The Kitchen Sink" Yes, the kitchen sink. An odd bunch of fellas to host a cooking show. Roboguy, Crafty, Poppy, Ralph, Xavier, and Notar team up together to show the world how cooking should really be done. *Short: "Syntax Error" The directors have some, ahem, 'technical errors.' Episode 290: "Gaizo in Insane Alternate Reality Land" On one of his regular hunts for Jacovi, Gaizo finds himself near the edge of the old sinkhole. Jacovi manages to sneak up behind him, and shove him down into the hole! Gaizo is knocked unconscious and awakes in a strange new world. That's right, kiddies. This parody of Alice in Wonderland is a fun-filled adventure that the whole family can enjoy. Gaizo encounters strange versions of his friends, and has to find a way to escape this odd world and make his way back to the real world! *Short: "Roboguy in Peanut Butter Land" Roboguy falls down the sinkhole and wakes up in Peanut Butter Land. A sticky adventure for the whole family! Episode 291: "..." ... It's ... So ... AMAZING! Gather 'round folks! High humidity and no wind ... This is a perfect day to sit around and watch the paint peel! Place your bets on the paint that will peel the fastest! In other words, the directors hit a new time low. In truth, the company isn't making sufficient money to keep this show going. The next episode better bring in the big bucks. *Short: "Balloons" A balloon race, sponsored by FitB Metropolis, is taking off. Unfortunately, no one in the city knew about this. The city folks have fun watching these balloons race past each other all the way across the sky. Episode 292: "Roboguy and Crafty Riddles and Conundrum Special Hour One!" Roboguy and Crafty (al beit unwillingly) form a super detective agency duo together to answer the questions of a rather odd damsel that smells of sausages ... Their first case is to find out Notar's alien anatomy. Therefore, they (al beit unwillingly on Crafty's part) kidnap Notar and tie him up to a metal table and begin to X-Ray him. By the end, they're about to do surgery for the X-Rays are bouncing off of Notar's skin, much to the sausage lady's chagrin. Poppy bursts in and saves Notar. *Short: Shows how Poppy went from learning that Notar was kidnapped up to the point where she rescues him. Of course, there are distractions on the way. Episode 293: "The Mountains" Xavier says his goodbyes before heading off to the mountains north of the city. The episode is a hour long and depicts what happens throughout Xavier's long journey. The narrator is Xavier and he is reading his journal as the narration. Why did Xavier set out to do this? To discover what lays beyond the mountain tops. *Short: "Funny Hat" Roboguy goes around town making fun of what everyone is wearing. That is, until Roboguy encounters Ralph. At this point, the confused robot can't come up with something to say. Episode 294: "The Forest" Xavier and Iramo pack their things and set out for the forest. Like last episode, the narration comes from the journals of both Xavier and Iramo. It seems that Xavier has bigger plans than just exploring for his own knowledge. *Short: "A look at Reziel" This short goes into the mind of Reziel. WARNING: This episode can cause damage to your brain and your TV. Only 5 seconds long. Episode 295: "Hard Boiled Bot" Roboguy takes the role of a tough, loose-cannon detective in this black-and-white, film noir-type episode. The local detective gets a call. Someone has been murdered. They say his names Crafty. If there's two things Roboguy don't like, it's villains in his city . . . and chocolate. He don't like chocolate. But back to the point, shall we? But don't you worry, ladies and gents, Detective Roboguy's on the case, and he'll track down the culprit at all costs. Well, maybe not all costs. Possibly ten dollars, at most. *Short: "Lard Soiled Snot" Okay, so Crafty isn't actually dead. He caught a cold and has been sick at home. Episode 296: "Brain Pain" Fauna decides to draw out some of the images she gets with Dark Thunder at the urging of Roboguy (who hopes to use them to scare everyone else with). So she does. The results are predictably horrifying. So much so, that even Ralph is unnerved... slightly. *No Short Episode 297: "BitF Daioh" Fauna watches a few episodes of Azumanga Daioh and decides to rewrite some of the denizens of the city as the characters. Fauna-Osaka Roboguy- Tomo Crafty- Yomi The Professor- Minamo Flora(aged up for the role)- Yukari Ralph- Kimura Marisa- Sakaki Murasashi(aged down for the role)- Chiyo Spooky- Mayaa *Short: After her parents go out of town for a while, Flora and Fauna are bored. Really bored. As in listening to static on the radio while watching paint dry bored. Then Marisa decides to brighten up their dreary day. And so at the end of the day, everyone's still bored. Episode 298: "Magical Musical" Its time for a musical, eh? Better prepare yourself, because everyone is singing, even Ralph (much to his disliking). It all starts when some visitors to the city take a tour around the city. I'd say it was either the best tour in the world, or the creepiest. This episode mainly shows what is in the city, and who lives where. At the end of the tour, the visitors decide to stay in the city. *Short: "Juggling Fun" Jester Magnolius teaches us how to juggle. Episode 299: Spartoo Early When Ralph the depraved Persian emperor demands unconditional surrender from the Greek city-state of Bitf, Roboguy leads an elite force of RP characters to hold off the armies of Graems at Thermylopae... ...But it's not episode 300 yet? *Short: "Sitting on the Athense" After an unfortunate accident involving a cupboard, a fish and some knitting, the Professor is left behind unfit for duty while the 300 march to battle. Join him as he attempts to finish a crossword, subject: ancient Grecian-Roman culture. Episode 300: Tricentennial Episode Two large Pokemon invade the city, one black, the other white. They unleash deadly lightning and fire across the city, leaving it in ruins. Upon research, it turns out that these two Pokemon are Zekrom and Reshiram. Yet, they have been asleep for centuries; why are they attacking all of a sudden. A mysterious green-haired youth, calling himself N appears and agrees to help the citizens against the threat of the two Pokemon. When the two Pokemon return towards the city, the citizens engage in an all-out brawl. The two mighty Pokemon are weakened and unable to fight. N betrays the citizens and captures the two Pokemon for his own to purge the world of all aliens and super-humans, which is fueled by a recently-created insanity. What do the citizens do? *No Short Category:T.V. Series